No es lo mismo
by Randuril
Summary: [Universo alterno] Akane trabaja para Ranma y pronto descubrirá que las cosas no son como parecen. ACTUALIZADO: cap. 2 arriba!
1. Precalentar el horno

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**No es lo mismo**

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

1.- _Precalentar el horno_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

—Feliz día, Akane —sonrió Ranma Saotome colocando una caja envuelta en papel de regalo sobre el escritorio.

La muchacha tensó los labios en lo que podría pasar por una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones de su corto cabello tras la oreja. Empezaba a detestarlo de veras, a su gesto sonriente, a sus ojos azules, a su manera de llevar el cabello como si aún fuera un adolescente. A todo él.

—Muchas gracias, señor —respondió.

Al abrir el paquete descubrió que era una pequeña caja de sus chocolates favoritos. Su sonrisa se tensó más y sus ojos relampaguearon observando los colores brillantes de la caja. ¡Encima eso! ¡Sus favoritos! ¿Lo había averiguado o era pura casualidad? Por un momento, Akane Tendo estuvo contrariada meditando esta cuestión como si fuera de importancia internacional.

—No se tendría que haber molestado, señor —dijo finalmente, descartando la caja hacia el costado menos ocupado de su mesa de trabajo.

—No lo voy a lograr, ¿verdad? —comentó un poco desanimado el muchacho—. ¿Que me llames por mi nombre, dejes el «señor» y me hables de «tú»?

Sacudió la cabeza y Akane apretó los labios fuertemente.

No, no lo iba a hacer. Era su secretaria y tenía que mantener un nivel de formalidad para su buen desempeño y si él no se tomaba en serio su trabajo, ella sí. Y si él no tenía que preocuparse por hacer las cosas bien para que no lo despidieran porque después de todo el negocio era suyo, pues ella sí, porque necesitaba el trabajo para vivir.

—Es que es mi jefe, señor —replicó Akane intentando sonar tranquila.

—¡Pero a eso me refiero! —dijo casi fastidiado el muchacho—. Podemos tener más confianza, trabajamos juntos. Y así parece que yo fuera un viejo de 100 años cuando en realidad tenemos la misma edad —la acusó con un dedo.

—En realidad, usted es tres años mayor que yo —precisó la secretaria.

—Es casi lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Estás contrariando a tu jefe, Akane? —preguntó Ranma de pronto, tratando de aparentar una expresión de enfado.

La chica frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua. No, no podía fallar en este trabajo también, no después de que la despidieron de los dos anteriores y renunció a un tercero.

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo con voz clara, pero la mirada que le dirigió no expresaba ningún arrepentimiento, el color marrón de sus ojos brillaba.

Ranma Saotome le devolvió la mirada un momento, observándola en silencio. Supo el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, comprendió que no se disculpaba, que había algo en Akane Tendo que lo estaba desafiando abiertamente. ¿Sería tal vez por aquel incidente? ¿Quizá ella había averiguado...?

Akane se sonrojó con el escrutinio y la potente mirada sobre ella. Ranma apartó los ojos, incómodo.

—¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando el suelo mientras iba a su oficina, justo frente al escritorio de Akane.

—Mmm... —Akane tomó un grueso cuaderno de uno de los cajones y buscó entre las hojas, mientras se levantaba del escritorio y lo seguía—. Lo más importante es la reunión con el señor Nakamura, luego son las degustaciones del nuevo producto. Al mediodía tiene un almuerzo con su madre y a media tarde...

A Akane le gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo y empezar de nuevo, no entendía del todo qué había cambiado. Estaba trabajando en aquel lugar desde hacía un mes y era muy poco tiempo como para odiar el cargo, además, no había motivos. Era un lugar bastante agradable, un negocio familiar sin un número desorbitante de empleados, con un ambiente ameno. Había estado contenta de encontrar un puesto en un lugar tranquilo donde podría poner a trabajar sus conocimientos y no la despedirían por su torpeza, o tratarían de propasarse con ella unos malditos pervertidos intentando meterle la mano debajo de la falda. Solo de recordar aquello le hervía la sangre de rabia.

No, allí era muy diferente a sus experiencias anteriores. Aquella tienda era propiedad de Nodoka Saotome, se trataba de una panadería y pastelería pequeña, pero bastante conocida por los dulces que vendía. Nodoka Saotome era una mujer amable y sonriente; todas las veces que la había visto estaba muy bien arreglada, con el cabello recogido sobre la nuca y vistiendo hermosos kimonos. Para Akane era lo que representaba a la mujer japonesa tradicional perfecta —incluso tenía que admitir que era más perfecta que Kasumi—. Había sido ella la que le realizó la entrevista de trabajo y la que, posteriormente, le comunicó que había obtenido el puesto. Era una mujer admirable, ella sola había montado el negocio y lo había hecho prosperar, ella era la creadora de las exquisiteces más vendidas en la tienda y era casi un mito entre los empleados: se decía que cada comida que tocaba se convertía en un manjar único. ¡Qué gran satisfacción debía ser cocinar junto a esa mujer!

No entendía cómo podía contrastar tanto con su hijo. Al principio Akane estuvo contenta, cuando supo que había obtenido el puesto de secretaria pensó que trabajaría codo a codo con la señora Saotome porque era ella la que manejaba la pastelería. Se sorprendió cuando supo que la mujer pensaba retirarse para dedicarse solo a la cocina y dejar todo en manos de su hijo mayor, que por cierto conocía poco del negocio y no parecía muy interesado en aprender. Akane se decepcionó un poco.

Ranma Saotome era muy joven, apenas un poco mayor que ella, y no le tenía mucho cariño al local. En opinión de Akane llevaba una vida demasiado distendida, además era hiperactivo, tenía problemas para concentrarse, para seguir normas y para ser jefe en general. Cuando recién lo conoció daba la impresión de ser muy simpático y predispuesto, ella actuó como correspondía y, haciendo una inclinación, le expresó su deseo de que pudieran trabajar lo mejor posible juntos. Saotome le correspondió inclinándose a su vez y asegurando que él haría su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien. El idilio del nuevo trabajo duró solo los primeros días, pronto Akane descubrió las debilidades de su jefe y tuvo que trabajar un poco más para balancear los problemas.

Según Akane, todo podría ir un poco mejor si Saotome pasara menos tiempo flirteando con las empleadas y más tiempo intentado hacer negocios para ampliar la empresa como quería su madre. En más de una ocasión lo encontraba charlando animadamente en la puerta de la panadería con Yuka o Sayuri, las sonrientes dependientas. También una tal Ukyo había ido a verlo en más de una ocasión, una vez se pusieron a charlar cerca del escritorio de Akane y la obligaron a soportar una conversación sobre los meses que Ranma había estado en el extranjero y sobre las aventuras que un tal Ryoga estaría teniendo en ese momento.

Era un hombre muy raro, decidió Akane. A veces lo descubría mirándola de un modo un poco extraño, había días en que la evitaba y trataba de estar lejos de ella —Akane incluso se había olisqueado preguntándose si su nuevo perfume sería tan horrible—. Y todos los días, sin falta, se iba de la oficina casi sin dar explicaciones y no volvía por horas; un par de veces Akane se vio obligada a cubrirlo de su propia madre, y por supuesto tuvo que encargarse de todo el trabajo atrasado sola.

Sencillamente la exasperaba, había algo en él que llamaba lo peor de ella, inexplicablemente.

—Puede ser el karma —comentó una vez la sabia voz de su hermana mayor—. En otra vida pueden haberse encontrado y dejado cosas sin resolver que ahora afloran. Puede ser el destino.

Karma o no, Akane tenía que soportarlo. Había tenido un trabajo como camarera donde la despidieron después de romper demasiada vajilla, solo porque tenía algunos pequeños problemas para mantener derecha la bandeja. Era una lástima porque sacaba buenas propinas, los hombres parecían tener cierto embelesamiento con su sonrisa. Después, su otra hermana, Nabiki, la convenció para presentarse en una agencia, como modelo para un catálogo de ropa; trabajó en algunas ocasiones, pero finalmente la despidieron alegando que tenía un cuerpo bonito y un rostro precioso —aunque le vendría mejor dejarse crecer el cabello—, el problema era que le faltaba elegancia y gracia como para hacer carrera de modelo. Akane refunfuñó. ¿Y quién diablos quería hacer carrera en eso?

Finalmente hizo algunos cursos de administración y contabilidad y casi en seguida pudo colocarse como recepcionista en una empresa de exportaciones. Allí sus tareas se reducían casi únicamente a atender el teléfono, teclear algunos documentos en la computadora, servir café y hacer como que no se daba cuenta que uno de los directores desviaba fondos a sus propias cuentas bancarias. Podía lidiar con eso, incluso con las miradas lascivas de los hombres cuando llevaba tazas de café a la sala de reuniones. Lo único que no aguantó fue cuando el director la acarició debajo de la falda y le sugirió ser su secretaria privada, lo que incluiría un aumento de sueldo y vacaciones —con él— en Okinawa. Tuvo que renunciar y estrellarle la bandeja en el rostro.

Sí, después de aquello Saotome y sus tontas excusas para escaparse del trabajo eran hasta graciosas. Además, un día descubrió algo bueno de él: al menos cumplía sus promesas. A las dos semanas de empezar a trabajar, Nodoka Saotome había pedido a su hijo preparar un balance general del funcionamiento del negocio y exponer ideas de futuros proyectos para ampliar el mercado y comenzar a abrir sucursales. Ranma Saotome no tenía idea sobre negocios, marketing o contabilidad, Akane tenía conocimientos básicos y Nodoka la ayudó dándole ciertas directivas.

—No tienen que precipitarse, yo fui aprendiendo las cosas sobre la marcha —sonrió la buena señora—. Son jóvenes y tienen mucha energía para imprimirle a este proyecto, por eso te elegí a ti. Se complementan bien.

Akane lo dudaba, pero no hizo mucho caso al asunto y se preparó para una noche larga de mucho trabajo en la oficina, su jefe era muy especial y no tenía horarios ni para entrar ni para salir, y aunque habían acordado que trabajarían en el proyecto Akane no se hacía ilusiones. Seguramente tenía alguna cita o se olvidaría completamente de lo que habían arreglado y ella se quedaría haciendo todo sola; no le importaba en realidad, prefería trabajar duro a tener que soportar tipos tratando de pellizcarle las piernas bajo un corto uniforme de mesera. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que él llegara después de desaparecer toda la tarde y se quedara trabajando a su lado sin protestar ni hacer comentarios, y sin hacerle insinuaciones o directamente acosarla. Akane estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que era prácticamente lo único que esperaba del sexo masculino. Hombres amables, trabajadores y que hicieran reír había pocos, uno era el doctor Tofu, por ejemplo, pero lamentablemente ya no estaba disponible.

En aquella noche de trabajo fue que Akane descubrió que Saotome no le tenía ningún afecto al negocio familiar y que sus ambiciones como ser humano no estaban puestas allí. ¿Y dónde estaban, entonces? No podía decirlo. Ranma Saotome era, además, muy reservado.

Ese día también descubrió que tenía sensibilidad dental, por raro que eso pudiera sonar. Habían pedido algo para comer mientras estaban en la oficina y Akane fue a buscar refrescos al local de al lado, sirvió un par de vasos y llevó todo hasta la oficina de él, donde estaban trabajando, con tanta mala suerte que al llegar al escritorio tropezó y tiró los refrescos. Saotome se apartó como si hubiera una enfermedad contagiosa y después se excusó, contrariado, rascándose la nuca, y murmuró algo como que de todas maneras prefería té porque tenía sensibilidad dental. Aparentemente eso debía explicar sus posteriores temores cada vez que Akane se acercaba a la jarra de agua para servirse un poco.

No entendía a cuento de qué venía ahora con la historia de los chocolates, inventándose «el día de no-sé-qué». ¿Pensaba que así ella tendría una mejor impresión de él?, ¿creía que así se quedaría callada sobre las cosas que pasaban en su oficina? ¡Como si a ella fuera a importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con sus mujeres! Lo único que quería era que cada uno realizara las tareas que le correspondían: ella como secretaria y él como jefe.

Realmente empezaba a detestarlo. ¿En serio quería comprarla con chocolates? Qué equivocado estaba Ranma Saotome si creía que así cambiaría lo que pensaba sobre él.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane entró casi corriendo. Afuera la luz del día se apagaba poco a poco.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció alegre.

Tenía los brazos ocupados con todos los paquetes de la compra y la cartera le pesaba sobre el hombro derecho, así que se sacó los zapatos ayudándose con los pies. Fue directo a la cocina, su hermana Nabiki estaba cerrando la puerta del refrigerador en ese momento.

—Bienvenida —la saludó.

—Hola. —Akane soltó las bolsas encima de la mesa. Las manzanas rodaron sobre la superficie y la caja de chocolates cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Y papá?

Nabiki movió la cabeza señalando hacia el patio.

—En el porche. Me da la impresión de que estuvo ahí todo el día —respondió.

Akane soltó un largo suspiro. Fue hasta la sala y se acercó a la puerta-ventana que daba al jardín. Soun Tendo estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas, casi inmóvil, vestido con su habitual gi de color oscuro, observando cómo el cielo se iba llenando con los colores del atardecer. Akane se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Ya estoy en casa, papá —dijo en voz baja, acuclillada a su lado.

Él se giró apenas a mirarla y su poblado bigote se movió un poco, como si sonriera.

—Bienvenida, hija.

Y volvió a mirar al frente. Akane cerró los ojos.

De nuevo en la cocina, la chica verificó el contenido del refrigerador: todo lo que le había dejado preparado a su padre para el almuerzo estaba intacto, tal y como lo dejó. Se mordió el interior del labio y después sacudió la cabeza. No iba a desanimarse, se esforzaría mucho más en la cena; sí, eso haría. Apoyó las dos manos en su cintura, dispuesta a dar batalla.

Mientras Akane se lavaba las manos y se colocaba un delantal, Nabiki guardó todos los paquetes, después reparó en la caja de chocolates y de inmediato la abrió. Eran diez bombones de chocolate oscuro decorados con flores en chocolate blanco.

—Vaya, hermanita, ¿tienes un admirador secreto? —inquirió llevándose un bombón a la boca y deleitándose con el sabor.

Akane la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Son de mi jefe —casi escupió mientras picaba algunas verduras sobre una tabla.

—¡Ah! —Nabiki levantó una ceja.

—Por el «día del empleado» o algo así. Creo que lo inventó —agregó su hermana menor entre dientes.

—¡Uh! Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere. —Nabiki tomó otro bombón.

—El otro día lo descubrí con una mujer, debe querer que no diga nada.

—¡Oh! —Nabiki soltó en ese momento una risa parecida a la de Papá Noel antes de decir «Feliz Navidad»—. Qué mala suerte, Akane. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un millonario, soltero y codiciado, que hubiera puesto los ojos en ti.

—Ja-ja. Qué graciosa —refunfuñó su hermana.

—Es verdad, necesitas empezar a vivir —indicó Nabiki con seriedad—. Pasaron casi cinco años. Kasumi se casó y se fue, yo soy universitaria y tú solo te escondes siendo la enfermera de papá.

—¡No es así! Lo estoy ayudando, tiene depresión, ¿no has escuchado al médico? —Akane volvió a prestarle atención a los vegetales que había empezado a freír a fuego vivo en la sartén. Los removió con excesiva fuerza, algunos salieron disparados del recipiente y cayeron sobre la cocina salpicándola de aceite—. El problema es que a ti no te importa.

—Sí que me importa. ¿Crees que yo no conozco el dolor? Mamá murió, a todos nos afectó, pero papá tiene el carácter muy débil. —Jugó entre sus dedos con el moño que le había sacado a la caja de chocolates—. Mira a Kasumi. Se casó, formó una familia y se fue a China, ¿por qué a ella no le dices que no le importa?

—Eso es muy diferente. ¡Totalmente diferente!

—No veo por qué. —Nabiki se encogió de hombros y se metió otro bombón en la boca—. No está aquí, no nos tiene que ayudar a mantener la casa y cuidar a papá, se desentendió de todo. Tú deberías hacer eso, ¡sácate de la cabeza esos planes de revivir ese dojo oxidado!, vamos a vender la casa y mudarnos a un departamento.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Puedes irte si quieres, yo puedo sola con la casa y con papá. Ve a cumplir tus ambiciosos sueños. Yo tengo los míos y esos incluyen las artes marciales.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como quieras. Te volviste cerrada y amargada, te lo digo porque te quiero, hermanita. Deberías hacerle caso a tu jefe si te insinúa algo. —Guiñó un ojo—. Cómete un chocolate, Akane. Hasta luego.

—¿No te quedas a cenar?

—No, voy a estudiar con unos compañeros. Además, lo siento, pero tu comida es tóxica, Akane.

La otra chica resopló limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar en el preciso momento en que Akane abría la puerta del horno y la humareda le daba de lleno en el rostro.

—¡¿Se quemó?! No, no, no, no. ¡No puede ser! —Apagó la llama y sacó la bandeja, que a esa altura contenía prácticamente carbón, y casi la dejó caer sobre el piso—. ¡Imposible! No puede haberme salido mal esta vez, ¡si lo dejé media hora más para que se cociera bien!

Agitó el trapo para dispersar el humo y abrió la ventana. La campanilla del teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —se preguntó poniéndose una mano en la mejilla con gesto preocupado.

El timbre de la llamada no se detuvo así que arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo desganada al levantar el auricular. Se puso la otra mano, donde todavía sostenía el trapo de la cocina, en la cintura.

—Soy yo, Akane —respondió del otro lado una voz dulce y familiar.

—¡Kasumi, hermana! —Se emocionó la chica poniéndose de nuevo erguida y alerta—. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo!

—Me alegro —respondió su hermana mayor, y Akane pudo imaginarse perfectamente que en ese momento estaba sonriendo—. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Muy bien. ¿Y ustedes?

—Estamos bien. Tofu es muy querido aquí, ya sabes que él es muy simpático y bromista...

—Lo sé —corroboró Akane con una sonrisa triste.

—Además, está contento porque aprende muchas cosas. Yo todavía no me acostumbro del todo a las recetas chinas, ¡aunque no creerías cuánto cuestan aquí las berenjenas! Mejor ni te lo digo... ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo está papá?

—Creo que un poco mejor —señaló Akane con optimismo—. Esta semana lo vi sonriendo dos veces, sonriendo _de alegría_, de verdad, ¿me entiendes?

—Supongo que estaba pensando en mamá —comentó Kasumi.

—Sí... supongo. —Akane suspiró con desánimo—. Hoy no ha sido un buen día para él... no sé si querrá hablarte. Casi no me prestó atención cuando llegué en la tarde.

—No te preocupes —replicó Kasumi, tan comprensiva y amable como siempre. Akane evocó en ese momento sus ojos castaños mirándola con cariño.

—Pero va a ponerse bien, te lo prometo, hermana —aseguró.

—Confío en ti, Akane. Pero no te sobrecargues. —Kasumi hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Y Nabiki? ¿Y la universidad?

—Está encantada. —Akane movió la cabeza despacio—. Es el lugar ideal para ella, este año consiguió el primer día un plano con los salones donde se daba cada clase y les vendía la información a todos los despistados por 500 yenes.

—Qué buena idea tuvo —se admiró Kasumi.

—¡No digas eso! Está mal sacarle el dinero a la gente de esa manera.

—Puede ser, pero ¿por qué esos alumnos pagaron? Preguntar la información en cualquier oficina hubiera sido gratis.

—Estaban llegando tarde y no tenían tiempo para eso —justificó Akane frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te parece bien lo que hizo? ¿Estás de su parte?

—No me parece bien —dijo Kasumi con voz tranquila—. Solo digo que fue muy inteligente... Bueno, pero ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Y el nuevo trabajo?

—Ah... no lo sé...

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Las cosas van mal?

—No... no es eso exactamente. —Akane apoyó la espalda en la pared y acomodó mejor el auricular—. Es mi jefe. Creo que... que hay algo raro en él.

—No comprendo.

—Es que él... ¡Ay! Es tan... Tiene algo. No sé cómo describirlo. Me da la impresión de que oculta algo todo el tiempo y... el otro día descubrí... —Akane miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que su padre no estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharla. Aún así bajó la voz—. Descubrí una mujer desnuda en su oficina —soltó.

—¡Oh!

—Sí, sí, es lo que pensé —continuó Akane casi ofuscada—. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza acaso? Sé que los hombres no tienen mucho recato en esas cosas, pero ¿tenía que ser ahí?, ¿en la oficina? ¿A solo una puerta de distancia de mi escritorio? ¡Es asqueroso! Yo podría haber entrado y haberlos descubierto, de hecho _es lo que pasó._ ¡No tiene vergüenza!

—Pero ¿qué te dijo? Espero que no te despidiera después de eso.

—No, no, es que no me dijo nada... —Akane se removió, incómoda—. En realidad no lo vi a él, solo a la mujer, pero supongo que él estaba en algún lugar de la habitación, o en el baño. No me quedé a mirar, no me apetecía quedarme a observar los pechos de esa pelirroja, ¡cómo si yo no tuviera nada más que hacer! —La muchacha resopló y se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesita del teléfono, para estar más cómoda—. Después salí a comer y cuando lo vi en la tarde él estaba como si nada, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Me evitaba un poco, pero no me dijo nada, y no es como si yo quisiera sacar el tema para conversar, ¿me entiendes, Kasumi? Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme y hacer la vista gorda.

—Es mejor que no te metas en problemas, Akane —aconsejó su hermana—. Por favor, ten cuidado.

—Ya lo sé —Akane suspiró—. No puedo perder otro trabajo. Pero... ¿sabes?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ayer la vi de nuevo. A la pelirroja, quiero decir. Ya casi me estaba yendo cuando la vi entrar, la pobre estaba empapada, parecía que la tormenta la había tomado desprevenida y... me dio un poco de lástima. Se veía tan triste y tan sola. Seguramente el pervertido de Saotome la había citado y después se olvidó, porque salió a media tarde y nunca lo vi volver, es tan despistado y cabeza hueca... Ah, pero, Kasumi, en serio me sentí mal por esa chica, me gustaría ayudarla, creo que Saotome... no sé, creo que él la está usando.

—Si es como dices, puede que ella no tenga otro medio para sobrevivir —comentó Kasumi con lástima.

—¡Es horrible! —Se indignó Akane—. Lo peor es que pensé que Ranma Saotome era buena gente y ahora...

—Bien, pero te aconsejaría no juzgarlo tan pronto. Podrías hablar con tu jefe sobre el tema, tal vez sea un malentendido.

—¡No puedo hablar con él sobre eso! —respondió Akane con la cara roja—. Solo... solo no puedo y ya. Voy a tratar de aconsejar a la pelirroja si la veo de nuevo. Parece de mi edad, quizá podamos ser amigas.

—Me parece muy bueno de tu parte —contestó Kasumi alegre—. Akane, ya tengo que colgar, debo preparar la cena.

—Está bien. Vuelve a llamar pronto, por favor.

—Lo haré. —Nuevamente, Akane se imaginó la sonrisa de su hermana mayor.

—Un poco más tarde que esta hora, así podrás hablar con Nabiki. Tal vez papá quiera hablarte también —agregó después la muchacha, acurrucándose un poco más en su rincón en el suelo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Saluda a todos de mi parte.

—Saludos a Tofu.

—Gracias. Adiós, Akane.

—Adiós. —Se despidió con tristeza.

—Y no cometas locuras.

—¡Nunca lo hago!

Se escuchó la risa de Kasumi al otro lado hasta que cortó la comunicación.

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

**Continuará…**

**.**

Nota de autora:

Cuando decidí empezar a publicar fanfics me inventé una regla de oro que no debía romper nunca: no tener más de una historia actualizándose al mismo tiempo. Pero heme aquí, rompiendo la regla de oro; aunque si nos ponemos exquisitos ya la rompí hace rato porque _LEMONed i scream _sigue abierto, y tengo la colección de drabbles de Madoka Magica _The different story _también actualizándose mientras escribo otras cosas. Sin embargo, estoy hablando de no empezar a publicar más de un fic con verdadera trama al mismo tiempo.

Esa regla me la inventé porque me conozco y si lo hacía iba a desesperarme con las actualizaciones y la presión por publicar, pero como le contaba a alguien, el fic _Sinalefa,_ aunque tiene una trama muy sencilla, es un poco complicado de escribir y _No es lo mismo_ es, en cierto sentido, mucho más ligero, va a ser un lugar donde poder descansar de lo otro, creo.

Esta historia en realidad se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo (¡casi un año!), el 4 de setiembre, cuando se festeja en mi país el día de la secretaria. Estaba escuchando en la radio que le mandaban saludos a fulana o mengana que eran secretarias, y de repente se me vino a la mente una imagen de Ranma dejándole a Akane un regalo encima del escritorio. Por aquella época empecé a escribir y buena parte de este capítulo ya la tenía hecha desde entonces, pero se me cruzó en el medio _Efecto mariposa_ y lo dejé abandonado un buen tiempo, hasta que hace algunos días... ¡por casualidad volví a ver el programa de cocina de Jamie Oliver! No importa si no lo conocen; la cuestión es que me dieron ganas de «meterme a la cocina» con este fic de nuevo y aquí estoy intentándolo, ojalá les guste y se entretengan un rato.

Y por cierto, mi historia _A piece of love _es como una especie de precuela de este fic, por si quieren leerla y dar un pequeño vistazo al pasado.

¿Adónde iremos a parar? No se sabe. Adonde la imaginación nos lleve, supongo.

Muchas gracias desde ya a todos los que se pasen a leer.

Romina


	2. Salpimentar a gusto

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**No es lo mismo**

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

2.- _Salpimentar a gusto_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Akane descorrió las cortinas y levantó los brazos estirando los músculos. Respiró hondamente una vez, dos, la tercera fue un suspiro, largo, dejando caer los hombros, después cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó a comenzar mal el día. Miró el reloj: seis de la mañana, tiempo de sobra aún para correr, entrenar un poco, preparar el desayuno y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Suspiró de nuevo y salió trotando de su habitación escaleras abajo. Todo estaba en silencio y sumido en la penumbra, la puerta de calle chirrió un poco cuando la abrió. La casa parecía solitaria, sin vida. Si su hermana mayor estuviera en Japón, la cocina ya estaría agitándose de vida, el aroma de la comida empezaría a inundar lentamente el comedor, hubiera saludado con un «buenos días, Akane» cuando ella cruzara el umbral de la cocina, sin volverse pero sabiendo en qué momento exacto pasaba, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda.

Akane se alejó calle abajo pensando, como todos los días, «ojalá estuvieras aquí, Kasumi».

Ahora la esperaba otro día más.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más.

Ranma estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma del despertador y se llevó puesta en el camino la pila de revistas sobre la mesa de luz, que tenía encima varios lápices y hojas. Todo cayó al suelo, las hojas sueltas volaron por el cuarto. El reloj fue empujado hasta el otro lado de la mesa de luz porque no calculó bien la fuerza de su mano. La alarma seguía sonando.

Quiso envolverse en las cobijas y seguir durmiendo un par de horas más, pero el pitido de la alarma era insistente, y en la cabeza le resonaba la voz de su madre que seguramente agregaría su actitud a la lista de «las cosas que no son varoniles en este mundo».

—Llegarás tarde, Ranma —dijo en ese momento Nodoka Saotome casi canturreando, mientras cruzaba por el pasillo frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su hijo.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él con voz somnolienta y se arrastró a duras penas hasta el borde de la cama, más dormido que despierto. Puso los pies sobre el suelo y apagó por fin el reloj.

Pestañeó varias veces para alejar el sueño y estiró los brazos desperezándose cuanto podía.

—El desayuno estará listo en un momento —canturreó de nuevo Nodoka cruzando frente a la puerta, esta vez en la dirección opuesta, hacia las escaleras.

—... Ya voy —murmuró Ranma, casi de mal humor. Suspiró levantándose y buscó su ropa para darse un baño.

No iba a ser un buen día. Ahora ningún día era bueno si comenzaba con el horrendo ritual que requería agua fría.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane servía el desayuno mientras parloteaba alegremente con su padre sobre trivialidades. Que el cielo estaba despejado y el pronóstico del tiempo decía que habría más de veinte grados en la tarde; que a la mañana temprano había visto al señor Yamato y ya estaba casi recuperado de la fractura en su brazo, que le enviaba saludos y había prometido venir a visitarlo pronto.

Soun Tendo escuchaba a su hija con paciencia y una educada atención, pero sin interés. Asintió brevemente cuando ella terminó de hablar y dijo lacónicamente:

—Agradécele de mi parte al señor Yamato cuando lo veas, Akane, y mándale saludos.

Luego se desentendió de todo y miró hacia el jardín por la puerta-ventana abierta, con ojos melancólicos y una pose retraída. Akane se tragó el suspiro de resignación y trató de forzar una sonrisa.

—Lo haré, papá, se pondrá muy contento. Cuando venga a verte haré algunos dulces para tomar el té —comentó animada.

—Entonces no regresará nunca más —dijo Nabiki apareciendo en la estancia y tomando asiento frente a su hermana—. El pobre hombre morirá envenenado.

—Buenos días para ti también —murmuró Akane entre dientes y le sirvió un poco de té.

—Gracias, hermanita —Nabiki sonrió—. Era una broma, no te enojes.

Akane no le hizo caso, se dedicó a mirar a su padre, que en ese momento se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca lentamente y lo masticaba despacio. Akane lo miró expectante, había trabajado muy duro para ponerle la combinación apropiada de condimentos esta vez, no había quedado perfecto, tenía que reconocerlo, pero quizá pudiera recordarle a su padre las comidas de Kasumi y eso le levantaría el ánimo.

Soun Tendo dejó de masticar un momento y parpadeó un poco asombrado, después tragó, y su rostro adquirió de nuevo una pátina de indiferencia y apatía. Akane se mordió el labio con fuerza para no sentir la herida en su pecho. Nunca podría hacerlo, nunca sería suficiente.

Tomó aire. En la cena volvería a intentarlo, con más tiempo y tranquilidad. Seguro que esa vez le quedaba bien.

—Creo que te pasaste un poco con el picante, Akane —comentó Nabiki haciendo una mueca y concentrándose en beber té.

Akane miró de nuevo a su padre, que dejaba casi toda la comida y dedicaba su atención también a su taza de té.

—Y bien, papá. ¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó Nabiki apoyando los codos en la mesa—. ¿Te la pasarás de nuevo todo el día aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Andarás como alma en pena por el jardín? ¿Llorarás por los rincones?

—Nabiki... —pidió Akane en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

—Quizá hablarle así funcione —comentó su hermana como si nada, luego le dirigió una mirada afilada a su padre—. ¿Y bien? ¿Estarás muy ocupado hoy? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Creo que practicaré un poco en el dojo —respondió el hombre con voz neutral, sin notar el reproche en la voz de su hija.

Nabiki bufó.

—Sí, claro —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Por favor, Nabiki —intervino Akane con aire conciliador. Las dos se miraron por encima de la mesa, la mirada desafiante de la mayor se apartó primero.

—¿No estás llegando tarde? —preguntó después Nabiki—. Yo recogeré esto antes de irme. Anda, ve a alistarte.

—Oh... es verdad. Gracias, Nabiki. —Akane se puso de pie y cuando se inclinó a darle un beso a su padre, le dijo con dulzura: —Te dejé el almuerzo listo, intentaré volver temprano. —Luego corrió hacia las escaleras—. Adiós, Nabiki.

—Hasta luego.

La chica miró con desprecio la postura encorvada y triste de Soun Tendo, después llevó los trastos a la cocina.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—La reunión del mediodía es muy importante, Ranma, recuérdalo —comentó Nodoka Saotome sirviendo el desayuno con parsimonia.

—Voy a tomarme la hora del almuerzo para entrenar —anunció su hijo con la boca llena, sin prestarle atención.

—La hora del almuerzo se usa para almorzar, querido —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. El negocio que podemos hacer con esa firma de dulces de fruta será muy beneficioso, estuve trabajando en algunas recetas nuevas y hay una línea de pasteles que no ha sido muy explotada en el mercado aún.

—Entonces puedes ir tu misma a la reunión.

—Oh, no, ya todo el mundo sabe que me retiré de la parte administrativa y tú te encargas de todo ahora —replicó su madre—. Si volviera a aparecer te haría perder autoridad frente a tus empleados, y también credibilidad ante los clientes. Ya sabes que solo me encargo de la cocina, ese es mi mundo.

—Y mi mundo es entrenar, mamá —Ranma se metió otro poco de arroz a la boca—. No voy a dejar las artes marciales, ya te lo dije.

—No te estoy pidiendo que las dejes, hijo, solo que cumplas con tus responsabilidades. Puedes practicar el fin de semana.

La palabra «practicar» se le clavó a Ranma en el medio del pecho.

—Necesito _entrenar_ todos los días. No es un hobby de fin de semana —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Maldición! No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo el que se ocupe de esa estúpida tienda.

—¡Ranma! —Nodoka lo observó con severidad y el muchacho se sonrojó, avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Después la mujer movió los palillos con gracia para seguir comiendo—. No uses ese lenguaje en la mesa, no es nada apropiado.

Ranma se limitó a volver a masticar.

—Me retiré y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo —siguió diciendo con tranquilidad Nodoka—. Y después de lo que sucedió...

Ranma apretó los dientes, odiaba que le recordaran lo que había pasado, bastante doloroso era verlo por sí mismo todos los días. Luego, los dos miraron al tercer ocupante de la mesa, un enorme panda que estaba sentado observando con expresión triste la bandeja repleta de bambú frente a él.

—¿Disfrutas tu desayuno, querido? —preguntó Nodoka muy sonriente mirando al panda. El animal abrió la boca y lanzó un sonido lastimero, pero finalmente se llevó una caña de bambú a la boca y la masticó—. Eso pensé —comentó complacida la mujer, luego se volvió hacia su hijo, que miraba al oso panda con decepción—. Eres el hijo mayor, Ranma, es tu deber hacerte cargo del negocio, además, algún día será completamente tuyo, tienes que aprender a manejarlo desde ahora.

Ranma bufó. Él ya tenía otros planes, él quería otra cosa, ¿acaso alguien le preguntó lo que pensaba al respecto? No, solo le impusieron obligaciones y no podía hacer nada, no podía dejar todo y decepcionar a su madre, pero tampoco podía abandonar las artes marciales en las que lo habían entrenado desde niño. Ya vería cómo hacerse un poco de tiempo para evadirse del trabajo, como hacía cada día.

—Así que recuerda, Ranma, por favor...

—Sí, sí —la interrumpió el muchacho agitando una mano.

—Por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de Ryoga?

—No, ni me interesa saber nada de ese idiota —respondió Ranma terminándose el tazón de arroz.

La mujer pasó por alto el comentario.

—No ha llamado, me tiene preocupada y... con su nueva condición...

—Sí, pueden cocinarlo a la parrilla en cualquier momento —dijo Ranma con el rostro iluminado de dicha.

Su madre lo observó con expresión sombría y el panda le arrojó por la cabeza un bambú a medio masticar.

—Ya llegará una carta cuando menos lo esperen —dijo después el muchacho, sobándose la frente, mientras pensaba que hacía nueve días que no había noticias de Ryoga. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Acaso no podía llamar por teléfono para no preocupar a su madre de esa manera? Cuando lo viera otra vez se encargaría de que lo recordara.

—¿Ranma? —Nodoka dejó los palillos sobre su tazón y apartó los platos. Después se alisó el kimono y observó un momento sus manos, que dejó sobre el regazo.

Era _esa_ postura, Ranma la conocía bien, era la pose que adoptaba cuando quería pedirle algo, algo importante y delicado, algo que involucraba a la familia entera y su futuro. El muchacho la miró atentamente, terminando de masticar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tirándose nervioso del cabello trenzado.

Su madre levantó la vista y en un rápido movimiento de manos sacó un enorme plato de no sabía dónde con varios pastelillos de crema.

—¿Quieres comer uno? —le ofreció.

El chico parpadeó. El panda abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera hablar, pero solo sonidos roncos salían de su garganta, ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la mesa le hizo el menor caso.

—¿Eh...?

¿Pasteles en el desayuno? Era de lo más extraño, pero ya que se los ofrecía no iba a rehusarse. ¿Qué podían tener de especial?, parecían los mismos dulces que hacía unas semanas su madre le había hecho probar una y otra vez mientras estudiaba una manera diferente de cocinar la crema. ¿Estaría usando una nueva receta?

Ranma se llevó uno a la boca y lo mordió. La suavidad del relleno le inundó el paladar. La sutil dulzura de la cobertura hacía perfecta combinación con lo tierno y compacto de la masa. Asintió feliz mientras masticaba.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Nodoka echándose hacia adelante.

—Eftá... buenífimo —respondió su hijo con la boca llena.

—¿Tienen buen sabor?

—Como los de siempre. Son deliciosos.

—¿Y la crema? ¿Qué tal está la textura?

—Bien, muy suave.

—¿No está demasiado dulce? —lo siguió increpando Nodoka.

—Está perfecta.

—¿Qué hay de la cubierta? ¿Aprecias algún sabor en especial?

—Eh... ¿esencia de vainilla?... creo —el chico se puso nervioso. Nunca había tenido el sutil paladar de su madre, nunca sería un experto en la cocina.

—¿Y la masa? ¿Qué te pareció?

—Crocante por fuera, tierna por dentro, como siempre te quedan. Está excelente.

—¿Cómo siempre? Ranma, ¿dirías que están _exactamente_ iguales a como los preparo siempre?

Ranma tragó saliva queriendo escapar de allí. Si su madre había variado la cantidad de azúcar o le había puesto una pizca de jengibre nunca podría adivinarlo. Más aún, ¡sería humanamente imposible hacerlo! Nadie en el mundo sabría esos detalles excepto ella misma. Tendría que resignarse.

Asintió lentamente al tiempo que su frente se perlaba de sudor.

—¿Seguro, Ranma? Tal vez quieras comerte otro para asegurarte —Nodoka empujó el gran plato hacia él.

Ranma estiró el brazo lentamente y tomó otro pastelillo, el panda lo observaba sin perderse detalle. De nuevo la crema escapó cuando mordió la cubierta, pero esta vez no pudo disfrutarlo como al primero, un escalofrío le corría por la espalda. Tragó con dificultad.

—E-es... como los que haces siempre.

—¿Iguales? —indagó Nodoka.

—... Sí —aseguró Ranma, como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

—¡Exactamente, Ranma! —exclamó alegre, apartando el plato a un lado justo cuando el panda estiraba las garras para tomar un pastel.

El chico disimuló un suspiro de alivio y después se enderezó con valentía.

—Tienen exactamente el mismo sabor que los míos, pero estos _no los preparé yo_ —sentenció Nodoka con una mezcla de excitación y regocijo.

—¿Encontraste el reemplazo en la cocina? —preguntó Ranma asombrado.

Según su madre contaba siempre, desde que había abierto el local había tenido un montón de ayudantes en la preparación de los dulces y había buscado la mano experta a la que pudiera entrenar y que luego terminara reemplazándola cuando se retirara del todo. Pero con su exigencia para la combinación de los ingredientes y su perfeccionismo en los detalles, sin contar el excelente paladar que poseía para catar las preparaciones —cosas que nadie podía aprender porque ya se nacía con ellas—, no era probable que encontrara un heredero que siguiera sus pasos.

—No, hijo, ¡qué más quisiera! Esto es completamente diferente. Estos pastelillos son de la tienda Kuno —informó con entusiasmo.

—¿La tienda Kuno?

—O debería decir la nueva tienda Kuno, no recuerdo el nombre complicado que le pusieron ahora. Recuerdas a los Kuno, ¿verdad? —y sin esperar en realidad una respuesta, la mujer continuó—. Ya sabes, el empresario que tiene varios negocios de comida, dulcerías, panaderías, también esa cadena de moteles en la costa este, parece que ahora está invirtiendo en negocios inmobiliarios. Escuché que dejó la panadería que tiene en este barrio para que la manejaran sus hijos. Recuerdo que allí vendían unas delicias de chocolate con maní… Ahora la han remodelado y ampliaron la oferta, y entre tantos nuevos dulces pues... venden estos pasteles.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza dudoso.

—Qué coincidencia —comentó.

Nodoka soltó una risa alegre.

—¿Coincidencia? ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que dos tiendas diferentes hagan los mismos pasteles, con el mismo relleno, la misma apariencia externa y el mismo tipo de glaseado en la cobertura, que además saben igual? No, querido. La competencia nos robó la receta de los nuevos pastelillos, ¿no te parece fascinante?

_Fascinante_ no sería precisamente la palabra que él usaría para describir la situación, ni para describir nada en general. Ranma y el panda se miraron un momento buscando respuestas el uno en el otro.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ranma observando a su madre.

—Por supuesto —respondió la mujer—. Necesito que averigües más del asunto, esto es espionaje industrial. Investiga un poco, hijo, yo no puedo, estoy probando algunas recetas con chocolate y necesito hacer muchos ensayos más antes de decidir los sabores definitivos.

—Pero... pero...

—Gracias, hijo. El futuro de la empresa está en tus manos —sentenció la mujer antes de levantarse y juntar los tazones y platos.

Ranma se quedó un momento sentado a la mesa, desconcertado. El panda abrió y cerró la boca, los sonidos eran apagados y cortos.

—¿Qué? —Ranma lo miró—. Ahora no, papá.

—Ya vas tarde, Ranma —dijo melódicamente Nodoka desde la cocina.

—Rayos —murmuró él levantándose.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane bajó la escalera corriendo. La mesita baja de la sala ya estaba despejada, Nabiki seguramente estaba arriba, preparándose para salir en cualquier momento. Su padre no estaba sentado en el porche que daba al jardín como solía hacer cada mañana, quizá era verdad que ese día pensaba entrenar un poco en el dojo, tal vez hoy se sentía un poco mejor, quizá comenzaba a recuperarse. No pudo con la curiosidad y fue hasta el salón de prácticas.

Ella lo usaba todos los días y se encargaba de mantenerlo impecable a pesar de que ya no tenían ningún alumno. Las tablas del piso estaban relucientes y el altar totalmente libre de polvo.

Soun Tendo se encontraba allí, sentado en la duela con las piernas cruzadas, observando el altar que tenía enfrente. Desde la puerta, Akane solo podía ver su postura erguida y el largo y oscuro cabello que le caía por la espalda. La muchacha suspiró. Tal vez las palabras de Nabiki lo habían afectado, lo habían herido por lo auténticas que eran, y su padre había ido a buscar paz a ese recinto sagrado. Ella siempre hacía lo mismo, lo sentía el lugar más importante de la casa, allí había luchado, a base de entrenamientos y agotamiento físico, contra el dolor de perder a su madre; allí había estado frente al pequeño altar, igual que su padre ahora, buscando la claridad mental para ayudar a Soun Tendo a salir de su apatía; allí había aprendido que hay cosas en este mundo que simplemente no son para una, aunque nos empecinemos. Y fue así que cuando Ono Tofu —su gran amor imposible de la infancia, un buen hombre y gran amigo que ayudó a su familia en los años difíciles— se comprometió con su hermana mayor, Akane fue hasta el dojo a curar sus heridas. Ahí mismo, con unas grandes tijeras, se cortó mechón por mechón el largo cabello que se había dejado crecer para él, para agradarlo y parecer más femenina. Ese fue su acto de desesperación y despedida, por algo que nunca llegó a ser y que no debía interponerse en el camino a la felicidad de Kasumi.

Solo entre las paredes de madera de ese lugar podía ser auténticamente ella, porque contenían todos sus secretos.

¿Tal vez para su padre era lo mismo? Toda la vida se había dedicado a las artes marciales, seguramente no conocía otro camino para seguir adelante.

Akane fue consciente en ese momento de la hora y de que se le hacía tarde, así que con una última mirada a su padre salió a paso rápido hasta la puerta de calle. Mientras cerraba pestañeó un par de veces y se giró a mirar sobre su hombro: de pronto tuvo la clara sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando desde la vereda de enfrente, pero allí no había nadie.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Hacia el final de la tarde, cerca de la hora de salida de la oficina, Ranma decidió cumplir con el pedido de su madre y llegó al local de la competencia. Había globos de colores puestos en la marquesina y una alfombra roja iba desde la puerta por sobre la vereda hasta llegar a la calzada.

Era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado. No fue necesario que empujara las puertas dobles de vidrio porque una sonriente chica vestida con un colorido kimono las abrió para él.

—Bienvenido a «El emporio del amor y los dulces», señor. Tenga un muestrario con toda nuestra nueva línea de productos —dijo poniéndole entre las manos un folleto.

—¿Eh... ?

Ranma ni siquiera pudo responder porque la muchacha ya se había desentendido de él y estaba recibiendo a otras personas que llegaban detrás. El muchacho avanzó a trompicones moviéndose entre la gente que hablaba y probaba postres, reía, se acercaba a las vitrinas que exponían dulces, o tomaban té, o hasta un chocolate caliente acompañado de finas masas. Con tanto movimiento parecía una feria, pero metida toda dentro del local.

El lugar estaba pintado de tonos pastel, había lámparas de bronce por todas partes, del techo colgaba una enorme araña de múltiples bombillas. Los mostradores eran de madera lustrada y todo el resto del mobiliario, las sillas y las mesitas donde los clientes tomaban té, eran de estilo occidental, de madera oscura, con las patas torneadas, con adornos en tono dorado y el asiento de las sillas forrados de tafetán estampado. Había cortinas con puntillas, y jarrones por todas partes, con rosas rojas... y negras. Ranma las miró con un escalofrío. Todas las empleadas tenían kimonos con estampados de tonos chillones y amplísimas mangas, el cabello recogido sobre la nuca, sostenido por palillos, y estaban maquilladas como geishas: con la cara totalmente blanca, los labios muy rojos y el negro delineando perfectamente los ojos.

Parecía un gran circo, una puesta en escena. Ranma esperaba que en cualquier momento entraran por una puerta lateral algunos sujetos haciendo malabares con pelotas de colores. Intentó buscar explicaciones en el folleto que aún sostenía, ¿diría en alguna parte por allí qué lugar era ese y por qué... era así? Todo estaba tan recargado, había tanto color, tantas cosas y personas que tenía ganas de escapar. Se acercó a uno de los mostradores y se sostuvo allí para tomar un poco de aire.

Una dependienta-geisha se le acercó de inmediato.

—Bienvenido. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? —Su rostro maquillado de blanco resultaba desconcertante.

—Yo... yo...

—¿Busca algo en especial? Tenemos de todo, pero le recomiendo nuestras delicias de chocolate. ¿Podría ser un regalo para su novia, quizá? No hay nada que le guste más a una mujer que el chocolate, no podrá resistirse. Por algo nuestro local es el emporio del amor también.

—Bueno, yo… en realidad…

—Tal vez esté buscando alguna otra cosa en especial. No dude en preguntar y pedir, señor. Este es el templo donde se satisfacen todos los caprichos de la gula, señor.

—… Bien.

Cuando otros clientes se acercaron a la muchacha, Ranma aprovechó para escapar de aquel extraño sitio y concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer, investigar. Entre tanta gente fue fácil escabullirse hasta la puerta que llevaba a las cocinas en la parte de atrás.

Había una pequeña antesala que tenía colgados algunos delantales y gorros de cocina, luego se abría un espacio en el que el cambio de temperatura era llamativo. Ranma tomó uno de los delantales y se lo colocó para disimular mientras entraba en la zona de preparación de alimentos.

Había varios hornos encendidos y estufas donde algunas personas revolvían ollas que hervían a fuego lento. Amplias mesas con restos de harina aún y otras con delgadas masas donde panaderos artesanos maniobraban creando pequeñas delicias que luego iban directo al horno.

Ranma se movió lentamente entre las personas con delantal y gorros, o pañuelo atado a la cabeza. Husmeaba en las ollas y solo encontraba chocolate derritiéndose lentamente al vapor del agua hirviendo; miraba sobre las mesas de amasar y solo había panecillos de formas extrañas; revisaba incluso los cubos de basura y solo descubría las cajas de huevo vacías y las etiquetas de productos que ostentaban ser «100% naturales»; abrió una alacena y descubrió un cuenco con pétalos de rosa negra así que volvió a cerrarla deprisa.

Nada. Esa parecía una cocina común y corriente, con gente atareada, charlando y yendo de aquí para allá, ni siquiera veía que estuvieran produciendo los famosos pastelillos de su madre.

—Solo un toque de vainilla para el azúcar de la cubierta —se alzó un poco más una voz sobre las demás, con la impronta de quien acostumbra a dar órdenes esperando que las cumplan, y un ligero acento extraño—. No dejes de remover esa crema... _Voilà!_

Ranma se volvió de pronto para saber quién hablaba. Dio un paso y de pronto pareció materializarse ante él una jovencita que traía una olla entre las manos. Ya no podía evitar el inesperado choque, así que levantó los brazos y apretó la mandíbula instintivamente, preparado ya para el impacto que lo quemara. Pero estaba frío y, junto con el agua fría que le cayó encima, vino el horror. Sintió la pequeñez de su figura, las formas que sobresalían por su torso, cómo el lazo del delantal se había aflojado en su diminuta cintura. Percibió una exclamación ahogada —seguro de la chica que traía el agua— y así como estaba, con los brazos aún en alto tapándole el rostro, huyó. Corrió casi sin ver hasta el final de la cocina buscando una salida, mientras a su espalda aumentaban los murmullos y el ritmo normal de trabajo detenido un momento volvía de a poco. Encontró una puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí. Estaba en un pasillo interno que debía comunicar quizá con el almacén de provisiones, o incluso con la casa Kuno.

Se sacudió el agua que le quedaba en los brazos mientras gritaba maldiciones.

—¡Diablos! ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! —gritó enfurecido—. ¡Qué asco!... Mierda, qué asco, ¡odio esto!

—Pero, ¿qué gran acontecimiento es este? —escuchó una voz varonil a su espalda y Ranma se tensó como siempre pasaba. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una retahíla de improperios. A continuación se le crispó todo el cabello al sentir unas manos que descansaban en su cintura con la soltura que solo da la costumbre.

El hombre la giró para verle el rostro y la acercó a él. Ranma apretó los dientes. Era un muchacho un poco mayor que él mismo, de cabello corto y oscuro, con un flequillo que le caía estudiadamente sobre la frente haciéndole sombra sobre los ojos castaños de expresión maliciosa. Tenía puesto un kimono de tela brillante, en colores negro y gris, y un obi de tono dorado le ceñía la cintura.

Sonrió de forma sensual intentando hacer derretir a la mujer pelirroja que tenía entre los brazos, su dentadura brilló con un destello.

—Mi bella dama, agradezco a los dioses que se congregaron para traer esta grata casualidad a mi puerta. Tu piel es hermosa, blanca como la crema de coco más dulce, tus mejillas del color de las cerezas de los mejores postres. Tus labios deben saber como la mejor pasta de arroz dulce. Se me hace agua la boca ante tanto deleite, hermosa dama. Te ruego que me honres diciéndome tu nombre —exaltó haciendo ademanes.

Ranma estaba a punto de vomitar de tanto asco, se removió entre sus brazos.

—Oh, es verdad, qué descortesía de mi parte no presentarme primero. Tu angelical y pura belleza ha conmovido tan profundamente mi alma que me hizo olvidar todo. —Se acomodó el flequillo con una mano y sonrió de costado—. Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno, el relámpago de los negocios, heredero del consorcio de la comida Kuno y de toda su fortuna. —Se inclinó, tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja con delicadeza entre las suyas—... Y a partir de ahora tu eterno servidor —agregó mirándola a los ojos. Nuevamente hubo un destello en sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Kuno —murmuró Ranma afilando los ojos.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras, mi preciada flor —replicó Kuno—. Y también podemos conocernos más íntimamente en cuanto lo desees.

Nuevamente la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Ranma sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta y el pánico se cerró a su alrededor.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió deshaciéndose del agarre con un par de golpes bien dados.

Salió de allí tan rápido como se lo permitieron los pies, perturbado hasta la médula.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó Kuno desde el suelo tomándose el costado del cuerpo con una mano—. ¡Ven el sábado a la fiesta de presentación de pasteles!... Oh, tus caricias han hecho temblar mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, mi bella pelirroja...

Y continuó con un discurso que Ranma no escuchó porque ya estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Cuando al entrar vio que Akane aún continuaba detrás de su escritorio, la mujer pelirroja supo que había calculado mal los tiempos, o quizá la secretaria se había quedado un rato más de lo necesario.

—Ah... mmm... perdón. —Casi se da media vuelta y vuelve a salir por la puerta, pero la voz de Akane la detuvo.

—Espera, por favor —dijo levantándose del escritorio—. Él no está, pero puedes quedarte un momento... si no tienes adónde ir...

La otra mujer la miró atentamente, con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza. Akane se acercó y extendió una mano.

—Me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo. Mucho gusto.

Y sonrió. Entonces la pelirroja se sonrojó todavía más y estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano. Akane notó sus dedos muy fríos.

—Ho-Hola —saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

No dijo nada más y se quedó sosteniendo su mano hasta el punto que Akane se puso algo incómoda.

—¿Quieres un té caliente? ¿O un café? —sugirió deshaciendo el agarre y aproximándose a una esquina de la habitación donde tenía tazas, vasos y una tetera sobre una mesa.

—¿Hm?... No, no, muchas gracias —se apresuró a rechazar la mujer moviendo las manos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? —siguió Akane. Le echaba miradas de costado mientras se servía una taza de té.

—Eh… Gracias, estoy bien.

Pero se veía nerviosa, no se había movido del lugar y estaba mirando a todas partes como buscando un lugar para irse de inmediato.

—El señor Saotome va a tardar un poco en volver —mintió Akane, porque en realidad nunca podía estar segura de sus horarios, y no le había comunicado nada antes de salir.

La pelirroja hizo una pequeña sonrisa, casi de tristeza. Akane se dio cuenta que estaba tocando un tema delicado, se reprendió mentalmente y de inmediato pensó en todos los apuros que podría llegar a pasar esa pobre mujer si hoy no contaba con el «la paga» que podría darle su cliente. Se reprochó por no tener tacto para abordar la situación.

—Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo —soltó, arrepentida.

—¿Cómo? —La pelirroja la miró directamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es decir... —Akane apretó los labios. No quería parecer una acosadora, pero sentía cierta empatía femenina con esta mujer, sus ojos tristes y su expresión frágil la habían conquistado de alguna manera. Le recordaba a ella en algo, no estaba ahí porque quisiera, de eso se daba cuenta, pero tenía la determinación de enfrentarse a todo lo complicado que viniera por delante.

—Por favor, toma asiento —dijo volviendo al escritorio.

La otra mujer dio un par de pasos pero se quedó de pie. Akane pudo observarla a gusto haciendo como que revisaba unos papeles. Era joven y menuda, pero con curvas generosas, de ese tipo que le gustaban a los hombres; llevaba el cabello trenzado, igual que él, y los pantalones de jean que tenía, lo mismo que la camisa, eran notoriamente masculinos, lo que a Akane le hizo pensar en un raro fetichismo pervertido por parte de su jefe. Y para rematar tenía los mismos ojos azules... ¿Él la habría elegido así? ¿Sería a propósito? ¿Tan egocéntrico podía llegar a ser?

O, por el contrario, ¿y si era su hermana? Akane se llenó de vergüenza y escondió la cara entre los papeles. ¿Y si todo el tiempo estuvo pensando mal y solo era su inocente hermana? Pero no, que ella supiera, Nodoka Saotome solo tenía dos hijos y ambos varones. Entonces... ¿una prima? Pero los primos no podían parecerse tanto, ¿verdad?

—Creo que debería irme —se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja y Akane se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Pero... ah... Bien, está bien —tuvo que aceptar al fin, al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna excusa para retenerla ahí.

Hubiera querido decirle algo más, hacerla sentir a gusto; de pronto tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber que la comprendía y no la juzgaba por nada, al contrario, la aceptaba. Mientras Akane trataba de entender todos estos súbitos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón, la pelirroja ya se había dado la vuelta para salir, esta vez por la otra puerta que tenía la oficina, la que llevaba a la panadería.

Al salir se quedó un momento en el corredor que iba hasta el local, oculta convenientemente de la vista de Akane, y durante mucho rato estuvo mirando la palma de su mano derecha como si la viera por primera vez en su vida.

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora:

Lamento la tardanza, espero que todavía recuerden de qué va esta historia XD.

Ya sé, lo de darse la mano es algo por demás inusual en Japón, pero necesitaba ese gesto y ese acercamiento entre ellos en esta escena. Espero que me perdonen el desliz.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el inicio. Saludos especiales a **rosie ramiez**; **Teddy's Circus**; **Sakura**; mi **Ely** bella (¡no sabés cómo me encanta que me leas! u/u "senpai notices me" XD); **kykio4**; **Lum** (mil gracias, qué emoción tenerte acá :D); **AkaneSaotomee**; **eloina morenozabala**; mi reina **Sophy** (sabés que te adoro, sos mi spameadora exclusiva); **Mire** (mi hacedora de chilenismos, ¡gracias por leerme siempre!); **Ishy-24**; **ResaS** y al **Guest**, seas quien seas, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Probablemente no sea pronto, pero tendrán muchas noticias mías en otros fics.

Romina


End file.
